Tsundere
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Mingyu itu tau kalau wonwoo itu Termasuk uke tsundere. Dingin tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang hangat. This seventeen FanFiction with meanie couple Boyxboy bl yaoi


Mingyu kim

Wonwoo jeon

Junhui wen

Minghao xu

Happy reading

"Mingyu kim pokonya aku

mau kau jangan mendekatiku

Dari hari ini titik"

"Tapi hyung bagaimana bisa kau kan-

"Pokoknya jangan sana kau dekati

Minghao aku mau sama jun"

"Tapi hyung

"Ish di bilang jangan membantah"

"Haaah baiklah jika itu mau mu hyung"

"Good boy"

Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan

Pergi meninggalkan mingyu di ruang

Tamu drom mereka.

Sedangkan mingyu dia hanya menatap

Kekasihnya sedih dia di suruh

Jangan mendekati kekasihnya sendiri

Dan malah menyuruhnya dekat dengan

Yang tapi mau bagaimana lagi

Mingyu tidak bisa membantah kekasihnya

"Mingyu kau tidak apa apa" suara

Imut minghao menyapa mingyu.

"Aku tidak apa apa hao ya"

Mingyu tersenyum

"Dia hanya dalam mode tsunderenya"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh

"Oh begitu." minghao hanya

Menganggukan kepalanya imut.

Sebenarnya dia juga sedih harus

Berpisah dengan kekasihnya jun

Karna kekasihnya sedang di

Monopoly wonwoo.

"Sudahlah hao-ya dua hari lagi

wonwoo akan mengembalikan jun mu"

Mingyu tau minghao sedih karna

Kekasihnya di monopoly wonwoo.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi wonwoonya

Lagi dalam mode tsundere begitu.

Dua hari setelah wonwoo memerintah

mingyu untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Dan menyuruhnya main dengan minghao.

Mingyu dan minghao tampak sangat

Bahagia menjalani hari mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan hari hari

Mereka dengan menulis game.

Masak bersama sampai membersihankan

Drom lain lainya.

mingyu sama sekali tidak

Keberatan dengan perintah wonwoo itu.

Toh wonwoo yang mau bukan.

Sedangkan wonwoo yang melihat hal itu

Nampaknya benar benar tidak suka.

Dan marah serta memandang mingyu dan

Minghao dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Dia cemburu sembenarnya.

Tepat di hari ketiga wonwoo sudah

Mulai gerah melihat kedekatan mingyu dan minghao

mingyu dan minghao

Sedang menonton drama kesukaannya.

tiduran bersama di ruang

Tamu. Jun yang melihat wonwoo sedang

Memerhatikan kekasihnya dengan

Tatapan ingin membunuh akhirnya

Membawa minghao pergi.

Mingyu yang melihat wonwoo

Hanya diam dia terlalu serius

MMenonton. wonwoo berjalan

Mendekati mingyu dan berdiri di depan

Mingyu. mingyu yang melihatnya

Hanya diam. Menunggu apa

Yang akan wonwoo lakukan setelahnya

"Mingyu-ah"

"Heuum"

"Duduk dan lipat kedua kaki mu.

Ini perintah"

Untuk kesekian kalinya wonwoo

Memerintah

Mingyu hanya menurut

Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya

Marah.

" apa sekarang"mingyu

Bertanya.

"Rentangkan tangan mu"

Sekali lagi mingyu mengiyakan

Perintah wonwoo.

"Sudah lalu"

wonwoo mendekat ke arah mingyu

Dan

BRUK

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke

Pangkuan mingyu dan melingkarkan

Tangan mingyu ke pinggang rampingnya

Wonwoo menbenarkan posisinya

Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di

Dada mingyu yang semakin bidang.

Mingyu yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya

Hanya tersenyum maklum.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya

Di pinggang wonwoo dan menumpu

Dagunya di kepala wonwoo.

Sesekali ia mencium kepala wonwoo.

Dan melanjutkan menonton.

"mingyu-ya"

wonwoo melihat ke atas guna

Melihat wajah mingyu.

"Heum"

Mingyu hanya berdehem ia masih

Fokus menonton.

Wonwoo yang tidak di perhatikan

Berubah cemberut.

"Ish lihat aku kim bodoh mingyu"

Wonwoo menggeram marah.

"Ada apa"

Akhirnya mingyu menurunkan

Pandanganya yang langsung bertemu

Muka dengan wajah manis wonwoo.

Chup

Mingyu mengecup sekilas bibir wonwoo.

"Ada apa heum"

Mingyu bertanya dengan lembut"

Ia membenarkan tatanan rambut wonwoo.

"Cium aku lagi"

wow wonwoo memintanya menciumnya lagi.

"Dengan senang hati"

Mingyu manarik dagu lancip wonwoo

Dan mulai mengecup bibir wonwoo lagi

Lagi dan kecupan kelima

Kalinya ia berhenti. wonwoo

Yang sudah mendapatkan keinginanya

Hanya tersenyum manis yang di

Hadiahi lumatan pendek di bibirnya

oleh mingyu.

"Sekarang apa lagi"

Mingyu mengusap pipi mulus wonwoo

Dengan lembut.

"Jangan mendekati minghao lagi.

Jangan bermain

menulis lagu dengannya lagi.

Jangan menonton bersamanya

Memasak bersamanya lagi pokoknya

Jangan." Setelah menyelesai kalimatnya

Mingyu menatap wonwoo berbinar

Binar hey ini pertama kalinya

Wonwoo berkata panjang lebar seperti

Ini.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku hyung"

"Iya tapi aku ish pokoknya

ku bilang tidak boleh tidak boleh"

"Baiklah baiklah terserah padamu"

Mingyu hanya pasrah.

Hening

Wonwoo menatap mingyu yang

Dari hari kehari tertambah tampan itu

"Maafkan aku mingyu. aku egois"

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan hyung"

Mingyu tersenyum dan di balas oleh

Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih mingyu-ah"

Chup

Wonwoo mencium sekilas bibir mingyu

Dan mengalihakan pangdanganya

Ke depan. ia malu sebenarnya.

Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

Dan melanjukan acara menonton.

Mingyu tau wonwoo itu termasuk

Golongan uke tsundere.

Galak tapi menggemaskan.

Sikapnya memang cenderung dingin

Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang hangat.

Dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan mingyu beruntung memiliki

Wonwoo yang memiliki sikap

tsundere itu.

The end

Note: mungkin aku akan menyalin

Ff ini ke wattpad karna aku yakin

Bakalan banyak kata yang hilang

Ke biasaan ffn gitu.

Wattpad ku

MIKKIKANE95

Kritik dan saran

Terima kasih


End file.
